As disclosed in Japanese patent laid-open publication No. 2008-150173, conventional automatic cash transaction apparatuses are provided with a plurality of conveying channels for conveying bills on belts to the components of the apparatus by use of. On the conveying channel, a switching device is positioned to allow the direction of conveying bills to be switched.
The switching device includes a guide member for guiding bills. The guide member holds and pushes bills from one side such that bills can turn at a branch point in a branching direction while going forward. The guide member is positioned beside the belts so as not to interrupt the movement of the belts. Thus, when guiding bills in the branch direction, the guide member fails to partly hold the superficial area of bills. For example, when a bill having its superficial area partly torn is intended to turn in the branch direction, the bill may partly lean out of the conveying channel to be folded or broken, thus not causing a jam.